


Hands Intertwined; and the Chaos afterwards

by demon_lizard



Category: DanPlan, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Coffee shop date?, Dan is a rat, Fluff, M/M, Stephen and Hosuh just want a break from Dan, hosuh says the shit word, movie date?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_lizard/pseuds/demon_lizard
Summary: Hosuh and Stephen really just want a break from Dan, and honestly they clearly needed it.
Relationships: Hosuh Lee/Stephen Ng
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99





	Hands Intertwined; and the Chaos afterwards

**Author's Note:**

> don't question the title, i couldn't think of anything creative that said this is basically just a bunch of banter with fluff kinda just thrown in there at random.

Stephen laid sprawled out on the couch, a lazy smile thrown onto his face as he flipped through shows on TV, waiting for Hosuh to make his appearance already. Dan narrowed his eyes at his choices from his seat on the audomen, full blown scoffing at the choice of Superstore that Stephen had decided would suffice. “Dude, I have no idea how you can stand that show. You know it’s just Parks and Rec placed into a Walmart. The only character they don’t have is Ron.”

  
“No one can replicate Ron Swanson.” The purple haired male frowned, throwing the other a ‘shut-the-fuck-up-Daniel’ look. Dan rolled his forest green eyes, giving the other a pout. “Are you a child? Stop pouting, you look like a five year old.” The psychopath smirked, watching as Dan’s face contorted into anger.

  
“Shut up, Stephen!” Dan threw a d-twenty- that was apparently in his hoodie pocket- lightly at the other, hitting him in the arm. Stephen plucked it off of the couch and threw a glare at the die analysing it for a couple seconds, anger bubbling.

  
“That’s it!” Stephen shouts, throwing the die back at Daniel, missing entirely but that’s not the point. The purple haired male shot off the couch, ready to tackle the other male with an odd hair colour.

  
“I can’t leave you two alone for five minutes, can I?” Hosuh’s soft voice enters the room, causing Stephen to stop trying to smother Dan with a pillow like he had wanted and look at the silver haired man. Hosuh’s hair which was usually in a low ponytail had been put up in a small bun, his usual bangs flopping over his right eye as normal, he was wearing a pastel pink sweater, and black jeans with black converse to top it all off. Stephen sat there in awe for a couple seconds before Dan said what Stephen had been thinking;

  
“You look nice.” Dan smiled before assholeishly adding, “Preparing for a date?”

  
“Nah, Stephen and I are just spending time outside the apartment. I was gonna invite you, but I don’t want to babysit the both of you.” Hosuh hums, grabbing his keys to the apartment off the counter and pocketing them. “You ready Stephen? Or are you gonna skip out to murder Dan?”

  
Stephen glanced at Dan, weighing out the pros and cons of the tempting offer before settling with, “Of course I’m ready, I can murder Dan whenever I want.” and with a slight bounce in his step, he went to the door and opened it, holding it open for his wholesome counterpart. Hosuh walked through, heading towards the door to the staircase.

  
“Have fun.” Dan cooed with a cheeky wink before Stephen rudely shut the door on him and followed Hosuh to the staircase. Hosuh and Stephen started talking about random would you rather questions to the cafè that they were heading to for the time being.

  
“The power to fly only North or South and it entirely depends on what season it is, Winter and Autumn you have to fly South, Spring and Summer you have to fly North.” Stephen asks, the entire question coming off the top of his head. He swore he heard something similar before, but he couldn’t think of the actual quote he was gonna reference.

  
“That’s a great horrible superpower, honestly Stephen anyone would want it.” Hosuh grinned, “How about the ability to turn green when aroused? Obviously that’s a horrible superpower.” The silver haired man reasoned, while the purple haired male blinked, swearing he had heard that before.

  
“Hey wait, that’s from one of our videos! How rude, I was trying to keep mine original.” Stephen had lied, about half of the horrible superpowers were abridged versions of powers he had seen in shows. Hosuh giggled- fucking giggled- holding himself in a hug. Stephen felt his body warm as he watched the boy giggled so hard that his cheeks were turning pink. Honestly Stephen’s face was also turning pink, but that was because of a completely different reason. If you haven’t picked it up by now, Stephen the psychopath, the one that always suggests cannibalism and has a boner for murder, has a major crush on this wholesome ball called Hosuh.

When the other collected himself, he glanced at his phone, checking where the were. “Shit.” He breathed gaining a look from the purple haired other.

  
“Oh my did the almighty wholesome ‘swearing is bad’ Hosuh say the Shit word?” Stephen quipped, causing a soft wheeze to come out of his counterparts lips.

  
“Sorry, it’s just we passed the place.” Hosuh said, turning promptly on the balls of his feet, walking back to the café named Leblanc, which sounds like a place you’d find in a Atlus game. Stephen twisted around, slightly jogging to catch up to his taller companion. Hosuh’s blue eyes traced the names of the buildings until it landed on the one the only, Leblanc Cafè. The two enter the shop, embracing the warmth and the smell of coffee. There was a pale teenage boy at the counter with black messy hair and grey eyes underneath his glasses who was obviously working at the place with the signature apron on, but had been talking to another teenaged boy but this time blonde. The worker was blushing, before giving the boy a wink and looking up at his new customers. Stephen and Hosuh walked to the counter, waiting to have their orders taken.

  
“I’ll be with you in just a moment.” The boy smiled, before wrapping up his conversation with the blonde. “Welcome to Leblanc; I’m Akira, how can I help you today?”  
“Okay, um.. A black coffee and a uh.. chocolate drizzle frappuccino, please.” Hosuh said, with very limited stutters for the order. Stephen was somewhat proud. Akira nodded, typing the order into the cash register.

  
“Anything else for the order?” The raven haired boy asked, looking up from the previously mentioned register.

  
“No, we’re good.” Stephen hummed handing his card over to the worker, knowing that Hosuh would just end up looking at the sweets for thirty minutes, ruining their plans for the day. The silver haired boy pouted slightly, but said nothing.

  
“Alright, it’ll be ready in a few.” Akira hands back the card, before he steps away from the main counter to work on the drinks. Stephen and Hosuh sit at an empty table near the window, because window seats are the best. Obviously.

  
“So,” Hosuh stressed the word out before continuing, “Movie, explore the mall, maybe get some sweets, then go home?”

“You adjusted the plan so you could get cake, didn’t you?” Stephen raised an eyebrow which caused the other to laugh.

“You didn’t allow me to look at the sweets, so I’m allowing myself to get a cake. It’s how it works Stephen.”

“Oh, really now?” The purpled haired male mused, folding his arms onto the table and leaning into it. His royal purple eyes watched as his counterpart gulped nervously, face flushed a bit.

“Yeah, the almighty Hosuh is getting his cake.” The boy said, clearly nervous. Stephen felt a smirk tug on his lips.

“Mph, alright almighty Hosuh, I’m having a bite although.” Stephen grinned, causing the other’s face to land on betrayal.

“What? No fair!” Hosuh pouted, before deciding to act like more of an adult when he saw Akira approach. The young worker carefully placed the mugs on the table.

“Thank you.” The silver haired male smiled politely, while Stephen had nodded as a thanks. After Akira had left to do whatever Hosuh and Stephen continued their banter.

“Life isn’t fair Hosuh, think about it as a tax if it makes you feel better.” Stephen somewhat reasoned.

“Fine..” Hosuh grumbled out, before taking a sip of his frappuccino, stopping the argument at that. The purple haired male took the win, sipping his own coffee. After that they drank their coffee while they bothered each other, may sound like a horrible time to anyone else, but it was a great time for Stephen. Wasn’t that stupid love language thing for both of them just quality time?

After about thirty minutes the two decide to wrap up, thanking the owner of the raven mop on top of their head again, before leaving. “Alright, time for the movie!” Hosuh cheered, setting course for the movie theatre that he and Stephen had gone to so many times. The two walked for a minute, not really saying anything other than the same small quips about street names including one literally called Stephen Street.

“So, what movie are we seeing?” Stephen smiles, placing his hands into his jacket.

“Zombieland Two should still be playing,” Hosuh looked at his phone, looking at showtimes. “But it’s honestly your choice.”

“Zombieland Two it is!” Stephen smiled, while Hosuh shuddered a little bit. The boy with the mohawk took note of this before going, “Is that good with you Hosuh?”

“Yeah- Yeah. Definitely.” The silver haired male responded, clearly faking confidence. Stephen didn’t press any further.

Another handful of minutes pass, and the two boys with dyed hair enter the chilled movie theatre. “Why the fuck do they make movie theatres so cold.” Stephen breathed, causing the silver haired boy to laugh. Stephen felt the chill he had mentioned disappear and be replaced with a warmth within his chest. They order the tickets, and enter the surprisingly colder movie area. They sit down, slightly snuggling up together to warm each other up. Stephen sighs, and pushes up the arm rest, scooting closer together wrapping his jacket around the both of them. Hosuh hums gratously, snuggling closer to the purple haired male. Stephen’s heart skipped a beat as he snuggled into Hosuh. Once the movie began, Stephen’s heart pounded so much so that it felt like he had ran miles, when in all reality Hosuh was just burying his face into Stephen’s chest, because of scenes he deemed as scary. There is no way in hell the silver haired male couldn’t hear his heartbeat, which made him panic more causing his heart to beat even faster.

Once the movie was over, Stephen was in a daze. His face a crimson comparable to blood. Hosuh was chewing on his lip, a beet red as well. “Nice movie, huh?” Stephen asked, watching as the other put on his coat. This is how this psychopath is gonna die, not by getting shot like he imagined multiple times, but by the smile that the other gave him.

“Of course! It was amazing! Other than some scenes it was really good! Now let’s go get cake before everything closes.” Hosuh grabbed Stephen’s wrist leading him to their favorite cake shop, Cactead. To be fair, it didn’t look like much, but the food- also the people but that’s less important- made Cactead worth it. “Hey Savannah!” Hosuh waved to the familiar worker as she brightened up.

“How’s my favorite customer doing?” She asked, getting elbowed by her shorter worker.

“If the boss hears you say that, you are so fired.” He breathed, folding fondant on top of a cake, giving it a ribbon effect.

“Good thing they’re not here.” Savannah smirked before looking back towards the two. “The normal slice of Chocolate cake, Hosuh?”

“Yes Please, if you could make it a little bigger than normal, because this jerk wants a bite out of it.” The taller of the two males elbowed the shorter one before handing his card over to the woman, Stephen gave him a look.

“I’ll just take a bigger bite.” Stephen grinned, and Hosuh frowned.

“Stephen!” He whined, taking his hand off of Stephen’s wrist to cross his arms. Savannah rolled her eyes handing back his card and getting to work, before her smaller coworker waved to her to come down to his height and whispered something into her ear, she snorted before going to cut the cake.

“Here you guys go, Have a great date.” Savannah smiled handing Hosuh his cake placed in a cardboard box, before going back to work.

“We’re not on a dat-” Hosuh started before getting shushed by Savannah’s coworker.

“Go to Rosemary Park, the sunset there is beautiful. Great way to finish off your date.” He hummed before heading to the back of the bakery. Stephen felt his face fall into a deeper red if that was even possible. Hosuh rolled his eyes, before grabbing the other’s wrist once again to lead him out.

“I can’t believe him.” The Silver boy muttered, shaking his head. Stephen laughed, then a stupid thought crossed his mind. Fuck it.

“So this may sound stupid and that I’m following that fuckface’s advice, but do you actually want to go to Rosemary Park? It keeps us away from Dan’s teasing a little longer.”

“You’ve tempted me, let’s go.” Hosuh lead the way to their final destination, Rosemary park. They actually started sprinting at a point so they can go to the cliff to watch the remaining pink in the sky fall into a periwinkle then finally a deep midnight blue. Hosuh’s hand trailed down Stephen’s wrist, causing the other to shiver, then intertwined their fingers. Stephen’s mind and heart raced. “Thanks for suggesting this Stephen. I would’ve been stupid to let this go.”

“No problem, Hosuh.” Stephen was proud that he managed to not stutter it out, despite how clunky it sounded. Hosuh once again giggled, but only slightly this time around and then a blush fades into his face.

“Can- Can I kiss you?” The silver haired boy asked, turning away from the periwinkle and midnight blue mixed sky to face Stephen. “I mean- if you don’t want to that’s fine- I was just ask-” Hosuh got cut off by the purple haired male.

“You uh- You can kiss me, as long as you don’t tell Dan. He wouldn’t shut up about it if you did.”

“I promise I won’t.” Hosuh hummed, leaning his face towards his counterpart, eyes fluttering closed. Stephen was the one to make their lips connect; The kiss was short and sweet, but felt like it lasted forever. When they pulled away both of their faces flushed. Stephen awkwardly licked his lips, tasting Hosuh’s strawberry chapstick.

“That was nice..” The psychopath trailed off, the ghost of Hosuh’s lips on his distracting him.

“That’s an understatement.” The silver themed male hummed, before taking out his phone obviously messaging someone.

“What are doing Hosuh?” Stephen peaked at Hosuh’s phone, causing Hosuh to smile smugly.

“Telling Jay, because you didn’t say I couldn’t tell him.” Stephen blinked at the statement, that sly little shit.

_“Motherfucker!”_


End file.
